AJ's RANT
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: I watched Friday Night Smack Down yesterday and I was pissed that Daniel Bryan dumped and dogged out AJ.Then she left the ring without a word left to say or even without a little rant or even telling him off.This is my version of what should have happened


**I lost interest in WWE because it got boring to me and I am so wayyyy~ behind I hardly even know what's going on but I watched Friday Night Samck down and was shocked and mad and pissed.**

**SO yeah, I WAS WATCHING Wrestling last Night; Friday Night Smack Down and Daniel Byran dumped Aj and blamed everything on her for his loss at Wrestlemania. She let him pie her and dog her out like that and she left.**

**I can tell that when she left, she lost alot of pride and became less of a woman than she was even before Dating Daniel Bryan.**

**I hated that and I just had to write this. This is my version of what should have happened.**

* * *

"Get out of my Ring!" Daniel Bryan screeched in Aj's face. She mumbled and mumbled to him asking for his forgiveness. He rolled his eyes and got in her face screaming even louder, "GET OUT!" Aj was astonished and scared. She stood there like a frozen block of ice looking at her now Ex Boy Friend and he turned his back to her waiting for her to leave.

She stood there and then slowly hesitated. A tear escaped her eyes and she left the ring. The crowd of WWE fans booed and some cheered and a man close to the ring showed at her, "No! No! No!" Aj stopped and took one last look at Daniel Bryan before leaving.

**I'm sitting here like, No bitch! Turn araound and tell the bother bitch off! C'Mon girl! What the hell is your problem! **

* * *

**My Way of How it should have gone.**

**"Get out of my Ring!" Daniel Bryan screeched in Aj's face. She mumbled and mumbled to him asking for his forgiveness. He rolled his eyes and got in her face screaming even louder, "GET OUT!" **

*Aj's thoughts*

_What the fuck is he shouting at me for? How dare he blame this on me... I was only trying to support and help him... Daniel..._

*Reality*

Daniel turned his back not wanting to look at Aj's face. She stood there like a frozen block of ice and a tear escaped her eyes. She reached for the ropes and was about to walk out of the ring. Something inside of her snapped though.

Aj sprinted over to the other side of the ropes and shouted at Booker T to pass her a mike. He gave her one without hesitation and she hollered into the mike, "Really, Daniel?... This is all my fault?"

She turned to him and glared, "I am through taking crap from you, I'm glad it's over. Trust me sweetie, if there was no kids here... then I would cuss you out so decently. I have a job to keep, though so we'll do this the clean way." Aj walked in front of Daniel who had a serious facial expression.

"You dirty bastard, it's not my fault for you losing that match. It's a thing called a rematch why don't you consider one, huh? If I wasn't the loving girl friend that I used to be, then I would have never kissed you or wished you good luck. Eff' you Daniel, I can see why Gale Kim dumped you. Look at you, you poor thing. You're such a wimp, such a b to the itch. You piece of crap. And yes." Aj turned to the crowd and sassed, "I will put you out there." The crowd cheered and Aj turned back to Daniel who looked even more pissed off, "Daniel why don't you go burn in hell and ya' know what... I might just go be Sheamus's new girl-friend. And by the way, you suck in bed and every time we kissed, you breath would smell like s to the hit. Good bye and Good Ridance, bastard." Aj walked up to Daniel and looked him in the eye. She slapped him across the face and banged the mike into his thick head. She then kicked him in his nuts and left out of the ring, flashing him th finger. Daniel clutched onto his balls and glared at Aj who he let get away because of the pain. The crowd cheered her on as she left the ring more of a woman than she was before dating him.

* * *

**Yeah, I like my version better, Aj was such a wuss for not doing something like that and crying over Daniel and leaving that stage.**

**When I was watching Smackdown on Friday,I was like girl you better not leave and she did.**

**Wow, girl... you better get that bitch back. Let that have been me, I would have went swinging and cussing and would have told him off.**

**Kumi-Chan out!**

**I just had to do this...**

**P.S: He's not that cute anyways.**


End file.
